New New Directions
by whenyou'rereadycomeandgetit
Summary: Will is the principal of McKinley and Marley is the history teacher and after years of the glee club being dormant, they plan to reboot it together as the second generation has arrived! SYOC open for Warbler only
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! Another SYOC! This shall be better than the rest, promises!_

_Anyways let's get to them crackships bitches!_

***~*~*New Directions*~*~***

**Finn and Kitty Hudson-** Don't like both of them so figured I'd pair them up (but Rip Cory because he's awesome). Let's just say that they ran into each other years later at Breadsticks and hit it off. Finn is became a teacher at the middle school and Kitty teaches at Brittany and Mike's dance studio. (CLOSED)

**Sam and Marley Evans- **Sam and Marley are soulmates in my mind because they're both so awesome. After Brittany left McKinley Sam was lonelyish. He became very good friends with Marley. Jake cheated on Marley and Marley was devastated so Sam was there to comfort her. So then they realized they were in love and stayed together throughout the rest of high school and ended up getting married and being super happy together forever. Sam is a comic book artist and Marley is the history teacher and now also the glee coach at McKinley. (CLOSED)

**Mike and Brittany Chang- **Awww! They're so cute! They both came back to Lima but Mike came back before Brittany and so he opened up a dance studio. When Brittany came back she applied to be a teacher at the dance studio and she got the job. They spent a lot of time together and fell in love. Now Brittany co-owns the studio with Mike. (CLOSED)

**Noah and Rachel Puckerman- **Puckleberry FTW! Rachel achieved her dream of being Fanny Brice so she figured she should just move back to Lima, where she met Puck again and they fell in love. Rachel is now a former Broadway star and stars in local plays at the community theatre and Puck owns a successful pool cleaning business. (CLOSED)

**Santana and Quinn Lopez-Fabray-** Quinn and Santana couldn't stop thinking about each other since Valentine's Day. When they came back to Lima they hooked up again. Santana is a lawyer and Quinn is a real estate agent. (CLOSED)

**Ryder and Sugar Lynn- **I just think they'd be awesome together! Ryder is a physiotherapist and Sugar took over her dad's company so they're super rich now. (CLOSED)

**Jake and Tina Puckerman- **Hate both of them. Tina was desparate after the Blaine crush so she made a move on Jake. Jake is a player so he just went with it and they hooked up behind Marley's back. Marley dumped Jake so he just moved on with Tina and they're still together. Jake is now a basketball coach at the middle school and Tina is an accountant. (CLOSED)

**Artie and Lauren Abrams- **Artie's always had a thing for strong women. Later on in his senior year he began to pursue Lauren so she eventually gave in and they fell in love soon after. Lauren is now a wrestling coach and Artie directs plays at the community theatre. (CLOSED)

**Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe- **Just make up something in your head for these two. Kurt is owns a boutique and Sebastian is a dentist. (CLOSED)

**Joe and Sunshine Hart- **Sunshine turned up out of nowhere again! She started coming to McKinley and caught Joe's eye. Joe is now a preacher and Sunshine is a vocal coach.

**Rory and Becky Flanagan- **He moved back to Lima and they got married eventually and had a kid but Becky died! Rory is a single dad and he's a banker. (CLOSED)

**Blaine and Unique Adams- **Blaine and Unique fell in love blah blah blah... Unique had an operation and is now a real woman! Blaine is an acting coach and Unique is a psychologist.

**Will and Emma Schuester- **Wemma's unbreakable! Will is now the principal of McKinley and Emma's still the guidance counselor. (CLOSED)

**Matt and Mercedes Rutherford- **They ran into each other in LA and fell in love and decided to move back to Lima. Matt is a personal trainer and Mercedes is a singer at local funerals and weddings and stuff. (CLOSED)

*~*~*Vocal Adrenaline*~*~*

**Jesse and Harmony St. James- **Who better for Jesse than the Gerber Baby? Don't care what they're doing. (CLOSED)

*~*~*Warblers*~*~*

**Hunter and Frida Clarington- **Yep, Frida Romero.

_**RULES:**_

_**-No perfect characters!**_

_**-Please submit some boys!**_

_**-Put 'Mrs Selena Styles' somewhere in the form so I know you've read this. **_

_**-I will only accept one child for each couple. **_

_**-No Mary Sue-esque storylines. **_

_**-Apps close at the end of the month. **_

_**-Warbler's kid MUST be a boy! And the VA lead and Warbler must be evil. **_

_**-Only freshmen to juniors!**_

*~*~*Form*~*~*

Full name:

Good nicknames and who calls them it:

Insulting nicknames:

Kid of:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Personality (detailed...at least 5 sentences):

Flaws:

Sexuality:

Virgin? (If no, how?):

Appearance (detailed):

Clothing style:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Celebrity sing-a-like:

Music styles and vocal range:

Why did they join glee?:

Instruments? (If yes, which?):

Dreams:

Idols:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship with parents:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Type of people they'd be friends with:

Type of people they'd date (looks and personaltiy...IN DETAIL):

If they were in the old ND who would they be friends or enemies with:

Favourites (colour, food, singers, movies, books, TV shows, songs):

Least favourites (same as above):

Quirks/habits:

Allergies?:

Fears?:

Something they'd say:

Audition song (put 2 incase):

Other songs (min. 5):

Storylines (min. 3):

Clique:

Describe them in one sentence:

Other stuff:

_Okay, have fun bitches! _


	2. GLIST

**Accepted OCs:**

*~*~*Finn and Kitty Hudson*~*~*

**Finn Hudson- **Middle school teacher _(Cory Monteith)_

**Kitty Hudson- **Dance teacher at Chang Studios _(Becca Tobin)_

**Savannah Carole "Shay" Hudson- **16, junior _(Jeannette McCurdy)_- AlphaWriter1

*~*~*Ryder and Sugar Lynn*~*~*

**Ryder Lynn-** Physiotherapist _(Blake Jenner)_

**Sugar Lynn-** Motta Co. owner _(Vanessa Lengies)_

**Adam Taylor Lynn-** 15, sophomore _(Jaymi Hensley)- _PrinceAmell

*~*~*Artie and Lauren Abrams*~*~*

**Artie Abrams-** Director_ (Kevin McHale)_

**Lauren Abrams-** Wrestling coach _(Ashley Fink)_

**Teddy Samantha Abrams- **16, sophomore _(Emma Stone)_- LunaEvanna Longbottom

*~*~*Jake and Tina Puckerman*~*~*

**Jake Puckerman-** Middle school basketball coach _(Jacob Artist)_

**Tina Puckerman-** Accountant _(Jenna Ushkowitz)_

**Phillip Zachary "Zack" Puckerman-** 15, sophomore _(Jordan Fisher)_-J4X3YN

*~*~*Sam and Marley Evans*~*~*

**Sam Evans-** Comic book artist _(Chord Overstreet)_

**Marley Evans- **History teacher at McKinley and glee club director_ (Melissa Benoist)_

**Louis Nash Evans-** 15, freshman _(Colin Ford)-_ danny1993

*~*~*Matt and Mercedes Rutherford*~*~*

**Matt Rutherford-** Personal trainer_ (Dijon Talton)_

**Mercedes Rutherford-** Singer _(Amber Riley)_

**Dale Noah Rutherford-** 17, junior_ (Mico Tanner)_- Kappz

*~*~*Mike and Brittany Chang*~*~*

**Michael Robert Chang Jr-** Co-owns Chang Studios _(Harry Shum Jr)_

**Brittany Chang-** Co-owns Chang Studios _(Heather Morris)_

**Jonathan Chang-** 17, junior _(Harry Shum Jr)_- klainebows101

*~*~*Will and Emma Schuester*~*~*

**William Schuester-** Principle of McKinley High_ (Matthew Morrison)_

**Emma Schuester-** Guidance counselor at McKinley_ (Jayma Mays)_

**Journey Rose Schuester-** 15, sophomore_ (Anna Faris but with curly ginger hair)_- ihartteenjesus

*~*~*Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe*~*~*

**Kurt Hummel-Smythe-** Boutique owner_ (Chris Colfer)_

**Sebastian Hummel-Smythe-** Dentist _(Grant Gustin)_

**Caleb Alexander Hummel-Smythe-** 17, junior _(Avan Jogia)_- IloveheartlandX

*~*~*Rory and Becky Flanagan*~*~*

**Rory Flanagan-** Banker_ (Damian McGinty)_

**Becky Flanagan-** Deceased_ (Lauren Potter)_

**Lucas "Luke" Jackson Flanagan-** 16, sophomore _(Liam Payne or Mitchell Musso)_- KlaineForeverLover07

*~*~*Noah and Rachel Puckerman*~*~*

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman-** Owns pool cleaning business _(Mark Salling)_

**Rachel Barbra Puckerman-** Former Broadway star and now actress_ (Lea Michele)_

**Simona Jeanette "Mona" Puckerman-** 14, freshman _(Carly Rose Sonenclar)_- Don'tWannaCloseME

*~*~*Santana and Quinn Lopez-Fabray*~*~*

**Santana Lopez-Fabray-** Lawyer _(Naya Rivera)_

**Lucy "Quinn" Lopez-Fabray-** Real estate agent_ (Dianna Agron)_

**Jasmine Maya "Jazz" Lopez-Fabray-** 16, sophomore _(Alicia Keys)_- IloveheartlandX

*~*~*Jesse and Harmony St. James*~*~*

**Jesse St. James-** Director of Vocal Adrenaline _(Jonathan Groff)_

**Harmony St. James-** Teacher at Carmel High _(Lindsay Pearce)_

**Jocelyn Stella "Jocie" St. James- **16, junior _(Elizabeth Gillies)_- SaintSparkle

OK so seeing as though nobody is going to submit Hart or Adams kids, I will allow you guys to submit a sibling for any pairing you want. And even though I have more boys than girls I will let you pick what you want. I'm only gonna accept two more kids (one new directions and one warbler) because I decided to put one in myself which is a girl but I'm not sure for which pairing so we will see. But even though I cut those families from the list I still need a mean Warbler.


	3. Final Glist

**Full and final glist:**

(P.S. I put: celebrity lookalike/celeb singalike, and I put in one of mine)

**¤Savannah Carole "Shay" Hudson: **

Daughter of Finn and Kitty Hudson- 16, junior, straight _(Jeanette McCurdy/Carrie Underwood)-_ She is an easily upset perfectionist with the agenda of a social butterfly _(AlphaWriter1)_

¤**Adam Taylor Lynn:**

Son of Ryder and Sugar Lynn- 15, sophomore, gay _(Jaymi Hensley/Chris Colfer)_- Cold hearted ** with a secret heart of gold and a love of baking _(PrinceAmell)_

**¤Teddy Samantha Abrams:**

Daughter of Artie and Lauren Abrams- 16, sophomore, bi-curious _(Emma Stone/Sarah Anthony)_- A hippie, tree hugger who can't accept reality _(LunaEvanna Longbottom)_

**¤Sara Noelle Puckerman (NEW):**

Daughter of Jake and Tina Puckerman- 16, junior, straight _(Shay Mitchell/Jenna Ushkowitz)_- Sara is a shy but expressive girl with an easily provoked fiesty side _(Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes)_

**¤Phillip Zachary "Zack" Puckerman:**

Son of Jake and Tina Puckerman- 15, sophomore, straight _(Jordan Fisher/Jordan Fisher)_- A goofy, respectable, ladies man looking for more _(J4X3YN)_

**¤Louis Nash Evans:**

Son of Sam and Marley Evans- 15, freshman, gay _(Colin Ford/Ross Lynch)_- A confident, prankster who struggles with finding love and with his disabilities _(danny1993)_

**¤Dale Noah Rutherford:**

Son of Matt and Mercedes Rutherford- 17, junior, straight _(Mico Tanner/Ne-Yo)_- Worse than any Puckerman_ (Kappz)_

**¤Jonathan Chang:**

Son of Mike and Brittany Chang- 17, junior, straight _(Harry Shum Jr/Adam Levign)_- A bad boy that wants to change _(klainebows101)_

**¤Journey Rose Schuester:**

Son of Will and Emma Schuester- 15, sophomore, lesbian_ (Anna Faris/Norah Jones)_- Journey Schuester is a focused, driven, opinionated, and bright young woman with a rough exterior and a soft spot for freaks and losers _(ihartteenjesus)_

**¤Caleb Alexander Hummel-Smythe:**

Son of Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe- 17, junior, straight _(Avan Jogia/Pierre Bouvier)_- the nicest guy you will ever meet _(IloveheartlandX)_

**¤Melody Lucille Hummel-Smythe (NEW):**

Daughter of Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe- 14, freshman, bisexual _(Chloe Grace Moretz/Megan Hilty)_- Melody is impulsive, fun, crazy, and an individual _(SaintSparkle)_

**¤Lucas "Luke" Jackson Flanagan:**

Son of Rory and Becky Flanagan- 16, sophomore, straight _(I picked Liam Payne because he fit the description better/Niall Horan)_- Luke is an althletic, kind, intelligent, and talented sophmore, with dreams to make it this world _(KlaineForeverLover07)_

**¤Alyssa Genevieve "Aly" Puckerman (NEW):**

Daughter of Noah and Rachel Puckerman- 16, sophomore, bisexual_ (Selena Gomez/Jennifer Hudson)_- A beautiful sweetheart who is popular and friendly and has a reputation for being a slut _(whenyou'rereadycomeandgetit XD)_

**¤Simona Jeanette "Mona" Puckerman:**

Daughter of Noah and Rachel Puckerman- 14, freshman, straight _(Carly Rose Sonenclar/JoJo)_- Mona is a friendly and hard-working dreamer, with a bratty side due to her always getting what she wants _(Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes)_

**¤Jasmine Maya "Jazz" Lopez-Fabray:**

Daughter of Santana and Quinn Lopez-Fabray- 16, sophomore, straight _(Alicia Keys/Naya Rivera)_- She is the most stubborn person you will ever meet _(IloveheartlandX)_

**¤Andrew Bran Adams (NEW):**

Son of Unique and Blaine Adams- 16, sophomore, straight_ (Connor Jessup/Jesse McCartney)_- A misunderstood boy who is haunted by his past _(calisurfingboy2)_

**¤Jocelyn Stella "Jocie" St. James:**

Daughter of Jesse and Harmony St. James- 16, junior, straight _(Elizabeth Gillies for both)- _Jocelyn is ambitious, competitive, and always gets what she wants_ (SaintSparkle)_

**I decided to keep apps open for the Warbler because he's not gonna show up soon. EVERYTHING ELSE IS CLOSED. **

**Introductions are coming soon. **

**So tell me whatya think about the characters I picked! **


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES!**

**This is not the first chapter. I started the first chapter but I just needed to ask you guys some things about your characters because PMing everyone each time I have a question is a lot of hard work. So here's another form that you have to fill in:**

What will Marley and Mr Schue expect from your OC before his/her audition:

What will they think after the audition:

How will your OC act throughout the audition:

Their outfit for the first day of school (so I can describe it):

Their outfit for the party:

Which former ND member they would have dated (please don't say their parents) and why:

If they were an animal which one would they be and why:

Would they sing Selena? (If no why, if yes which songs):

Theme week ideas:

What their relationship will be like with Marley because of Glee:

*If they have siblings, what do you think the relationship will be like:

(THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS APPARENTLY HELP GET TO KNOW PEOPLE)

If they could vacation anywhere in the world, where would they go and why:

Cat or dog:

Numer one pet peeve:

Theater or movies:

TV or book:

Blonde or brunette:

Sunny or rainy:

Chocolate or vanilla:

Hugs or kisses:

**PM!**


End file.
